


A Growing Stable

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Rebecca-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Rebecca reflects on how she went from one horse to dozens.





	A Growing Stable

Rebecca wasn’t quite sure how it had happened. Originally she was just going to have Midnightwarrior, and she was perfectly happy with just him. Then she had stumbled upon a pony that wanted to play, and never found out where the pony belonged. There had been no missing or stolen pony reports, so Sun had simply stayed with Rebecca. 

And then the training began. First one horse, then three, then more. Gary Goldtooth had brought horses from Firfall (he was a Firfall person, he refused to call it Mistfall), and Rebecca had somehow wandered home with six of them. They paraded about her stable in their rainbow colors, thoroughly pleased to be themselves in the privacy of her stable. Rebecca was glad the stables in Jorvik didn’t believe in physics, or she was very bag at gauging how big the inside of a building was.

The Kallters were so happy with her offerings from the outside world that she ended up with seven Fjords, they insisted that what she had brought them was invaluable to them and she could take more of their horses if she ever wanted them. Secretly Rebecca thought they were so willing to give them to her because she was insistent that she had not done enough to earn them. They seemed like a people who appreciated hard work and humility.

During the Anwir incident with Butterfly and Valiant Rebecca had uncovered a black horse. The numerous brands on Baby led her to realize that he was a purebred Lipizzan, and after contacting his owners she had ended up with three more to train along with Baby. 

A mustang followed her home after she helped it for a few days, it resembled Spirit from the movie so much that she named it such. Soon she found herself training and raising other mustangs. And then Arabians. And Quarters and Friesians and Friesian Sport and countless other breeds.

Rebecca walked down her stable, glad she had her own now, some horses staying in their stalls and others wandering free. Most of them were outside in the paddock where they could run and move. She was slowly training all of them, those that had owners were pleased with the progress she was making for them. Others she was training for the fun of it, and to bond with each horse. 

“New horses in Jorvik!” Rebecca saw on a newspaper in Jarlaheim, and she wondered how long it would be before she would be training those horses as well. Midnightwarrior helped himself to her plate at the cafe, knowing it wouldn’t be long before new horses were added to their barn family.


End file.
